


Following Instructions

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Library Sex, POV Ariel, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel wanted legs because she wanted to <i>discover</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Ariel/Belle - library](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5908044#t5908044).

Ariel wanted legs because she wanted to _discover_. Not for love, not for envy—for curiosity, for the chance to see another part of the world. And even though it was a long journey with a few too many twists and turns for her liking, she was finally ready to discover an entirely new side of being a human woman.

“Like this?” Ariel grazes her thumb against the small, pink bundle at the apex of Belle’s cunt, following the well-drawn diagram in her book that she propped up against the bottom of the bookshelf.

Instead of answering verbally, Belle arches her back and gasps, her face twisted into beautiful agony. She’s vision on the library carpet the between tower-tall stacks, her dress rucked up around her hips, underwear around her ankles, Ariel kneeling between her legs. Books pile around them in stacks—medical books, romance books, books about love and bodies and things Ariel always wanted to know so much more about. “You’re a quick study,” Belle says, voice hoarse.

“This is so interesting,” Ariel whispers, eyes darting between Belle’s cunt and the book. “It says the clitoris is the center of female pleasure, and it actually branches throughout the _entire_ construction of the vulva.” She loves Belle’s cunt, the pretty pinkness of it, the dewy wetness, and the more she learns, the more her _own_ cunt aches beneath her dress.

“Perhaps more experimenting,” Belle says with a sly smile, and Ariel—and her brand-new body parts—couldn’t agree more.


End file.
